


Torture

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so I came up with this one a while ago but I’m currently writing a fic. So, I was wondering if you could write something where, somehow, Cas and Dean both die and go to hell. The plot twist would be that Dean becomes the new king of hell and tortures Cas. Soon, Castiel snaps Dean back to the reality of things and tells the Winchester how he really feels about him. Thanks, love your writing! AND Could you please do Destiel smut? Please? :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Warnings: Torture, Destiel, smut, anal

Fic:

This was wrong. Cas didn’t belong here and neither did Dean, but Dean seemed to have forgotten that. He had not only accepted his current circumstances, but embraced them as well. After dying and going to Hell, Dean had lost all touch with reality and with himself. He accepted the chance to become a demon before he forced Crowley out of power and took control of Hell. The scariest part was that he actually fit the role well. Everything about him had changed, Cas could barely even recognize him.

When Cas tried to point this out, Dean lost it. He chained Cas up and locked him away. Every day Dean visited Cas and every day Cas begged. He didn’t beg because he couldn’t stand the pain, he begged because this wasn’t Dean. This wasn’t the man that Cas loved, the demonic side of him had taken over. Cas didn’t blame Dean for the torture he inflicted on him, no, Cas forgave him and wanted to save him. 

“Please,” Cas begs as Dean draws the edge of a knife across his chest, “Dean stop, please.” Cas’ hands wrap around the chains that bind him. Dangling from the ceiling, the toes of his shoes are just barely able to touch the ground.

“I could stop,” Dean says, halting the blade for a moment before continuing to drag it across Cas’ skin, “But I don’t think I will.”

“Dean, this isn’t you,” Cas tells him, “You have to stop this.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Dean retorts, leaving another scar across the angel’s chest, “I’m the King of Hell now.”

“No, you’re a hunter, you’re Dean Winchester,” Cas says, “The Dean I know would never do this.”

“I guess you didn’t know me very well then did you?” Dean asks as he moves over to a table littered with torture devices.

“That’s not true,” Cas protests, “I know you better than almost anyone.”

“You don’t know a thing about me,” Dean challenges, slamming his knife down on the table.

“I know about all the good things you’ve done, all the people you’ve saved, yet you still seem to think you’re not good enough,” Cas says, “I know that you’re selfless, that you’d sacrifice yourself time and time again to save the people you love.”

“The only person I love is myself,” Dean informs Cas, his hands fisting and the knuckles turning white. He keeps his back turned towards Cas, refusing to look at him. Despite becoming a demon, there was still a human part of him. He still had feelings and wants and desires, but he refused to let Cas see that. Hurting Cas was the only way to keep his feelings for Cas at bay, to let the human part of him die.

“What about Sam?” Cas asks, “What about me?”

“What about you?” Dean asks.

“You love me,” Cas says, “I know you do.”

“If I loved you, do you think I’d have you locked up here?” Dean asks, “Do you think I’d be torturing you?”

“I think you love me, but the part of you that’s a demon can’t accept that. This is how you’ve chosen to deal with that,” Cas reasons, “I don’t blame you for what you’ve become, or what you’ve done. I forgive you Dean.”

“How noble of you,” Dean spits, “Why would an angel forgive a demon for anything?”

“Because I love you Dean,” Cas says. Dean’s breathing hitches, his posture straightening.

“You can’t,” Dean says. He considered reaching for another knife, torturing Cas to keep him from talking, but Cas’ words stop him.

“I’ve always loved you,” Cas tells him, “And I still do. I don’t care that you’re a demon, I know that this isn’t you. I love you, no matter what and nothing you can do will ever change that.”

“You can’t save me,” Dean says.

“You can’t stop me from trying,” Cas responds. Dean slowly turns to face Cas.

“Why?” Dean asks, “After everything I’ve done, why do you still love me?”

“Because,” Cas answers, “You’re a good man, you always were. You pretend to have changed, but I can see the man you’ve always been underneath it all.”

“I’ve never been a good man,” Dean says, “I’ve done so many bad things, even before this.”

“You don’t see yourself the way I see you,” Cas tells him. At first, Dean wasn’t sure he could believe what he was hearing, but something in Cas’ eyes proved he was telling the truth. Cas loved him unconditionally, even after the pain he’d inflicted.

Something inside of Dean snaps. He didn’t want to hurt Cas, not anymore. Dean moves closer and Cas tenses up, afraid of what Dean might do to him. “I think there’s a part of me that still cares. I love you Castiel,” Dean whispers, placing his hand against Cas’ cheek and leaning in to press a kiss against Cas’ lips. Cas’ eyes widen in shock.

Snapping his fingers, Dean makes the chains disappear. Cas drops down and Dean catches him in his arms. Dean doesn’t let Cas speak. Instead, he presses his lips to Cas’, kissing him deeply. They’d both wanted this for a long time, but until this moment, neither had been able to express how they felt. Cas lets his arms drape over Dean’s shoulders as Dean pulls him closer.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, his thumb running along a bruise that marks Cas’ cheek, “After I died, I didn’t want to care anymore. To be honest, I didn’t think I could.”

“I forgive you Dean,” Cas says, husband wounds beginning to heal. Becoming a demon wasn’t an excuse, but Cas understood and wanted to help. He presses his lips to Dean’s again, kissing him passionately.

Cas and Dean lose themselves in each other. This is the way things were supposed to be, the way the always should have been. Before long, Cas flies the two of them back to the bunker and Dean lets him. Neither of them belonged in Hell, the bunker was their home.

Dean splays his hand across the angel’s back, pressing his body closer to Cas’. “I love you Dean,” Cas mumbles against Dean’s soft lips. Cas loved the way Dean made him feel. Demon or not, Dean was the man he loved, the man he wanted more than anything.

“I love you too,” Dean says. He rocks his hips towards Cas, his arousal straining against his pants. Cas groans, his cock just as hard as Dean’s.

“I want you,” Cas tells him, moaning against his lips.

“That’s hardly angelic,” Dean chuckles, “Especially when you’re saying it to a demon.”

“I’m not saying it to a demon,” Cas retorts, “I’m saying it to you. I want you Dean Winchester.”

Dean doesn’t hesitate. He snaps his fingers, making both his clothes and Cas’ disappear. It felt good to have the angel pressed up against him, skin against skin.

“Oh Dean,” Cas groans as Dean grinds himself against him. Cas runs his hands down Dean’s back, loving the way Dean’s muscles ripple beneath his fingertips.

“Castiel,” Dean whispers, his lips brushing the shell of Cas’ ear. The way his name falls from Dean’s lips makes him needy. He’d never heard his name uttered with so much lust and desire filling every syllable. Dean’s lips press kisses along Cas’ jaw and down his neck as he continues to grind himself against Cas.

“Please, Dean,” Cas mumbles, his fingertips digging into Dean’s skin. Dean guides Cas backward until Cas’ back hits the wall. Reaching between them, Dean wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them up and down.

Dean kisses Cas’ lips again as he pumps his hand over their lengths, their cocks throbbing against one another. “I need you,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ lips. Cas hums and nods, allowing Dean to turn his body so that he faces tell wall.

Snapping his fingers, he makes a bottle of lube appear and uses it to slick his cock. Cas braces himself against the wall with his forearms in front of him, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he watches as Dean slicks himself with lube, his hand sliding up and down his length.

“Dean, please,” Cas begs, pushing his hips back towards Dean. Dean toes Cas’ legs further apart and splays his free hand across Cas’ lower back before bringing his tip to Cas’ entrance. Cas groans as Dean teases him, rubbing his tip around the tight ring of muscle. “Dean, I can’t -” Cas begins, but doesn’t get to finish, “Oh Dean.”

His head lulls forward and rests against the backs of his forearms as Dean pushes into him slowly. The burn Cas feels gives way to pleasure as Dean settles completely inside him. “Castiel,” Dean groans, “You feel so good.”

Dean gives Cas a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. Cas can’t help but push back on Dean, taking him deep. Each thrust has Dean hitting Cas’ prostate and it makes Cas moan. Cas’ neglected cock twitches hard as his stomach pulls tight, nearing his end.

“That’s it,” Dean praises. Leaning forward, he kisses the back of Cas’ shoulders and wraps his hand around Cas’ cock.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas moans, unsure if he should push back onto Dean’s cock or thrust forward into his hand. Dean doesn’t make him chose.

Dean’s thrusts become erratic as his climax threatens to hit him. Cas felt so good around him, his wall growing tighter as he nears his orgasm as well. Dean pumps his hand over Cas’ cock, the angel shuddering as his cock begins to pulse.

“Dean!” Cas groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself into Dean’s hand and striping the wall with his cum. His walls clamp down around Dean’s cock and it pulls him over the edge as well.

“Cas!” Dean grunts as his hips stutter. He delivers one last thrust as he cums, pushing his cock deep into Cas and filling him with his cum. Cas’ back arches as Dean fills him and Dean presses his free hand flat against Cas’ chest, pulling the angel go him. Cas reaches behind him, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair. They work each other through their orgasms, each relishing in the bliss they felt.


End file.
